


Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1429]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kasey sends a giant after Tony and Gibbs. Will they survive?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1429]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/30/2003 for the word [Brobdingnagian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/30/brobdingnagian).
> 
> Brobdingnagian[ brob-ding-nag-ee-uh n ]  
adjective  
of huge size; gigantic; tremendous.  
noun  
an inhabitant of Brobdingnag.  
a being of tremendous size; giant.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), and [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Tony wondered if he should be worried that Gibbs was acting like a cub instead of the experienced agent he actually was. “I don’t think so,” Tony told him. 

Gibbs bounced about in excitement, “What next?”

Tony was just about to answer when a loud crash was heard and the room shuddered under the tremors from whatever was happening out there. Tony gave Gibbs a look. “Stay here. I’m going to go check this out.”

“Fee-fi-fo-fum,” rumbled from down the hallway when Tony opened the door.

Tony frowned as he peeked out into the hallway. “Hello?”

“Kasey says I am to take you home with me for supper.” A large giant, possibly a Brobdingnagian, boomed.

“Ah.” Tony scratched his head sheepishly. “I’m afraid we’re a bit busy here, right now. Perhaps another time?”

“But she promised me you would come.”

“And we would be happy to, but we have some problems that need to be resolved first.”

“Oh, what are they? Maybe I can help.”

Tony tilted his head at the friendly giant and wondered if Kasey had lost her mind. Despite the giant being loud and to some scary because of it, he seemed very friendly. Tony was positive that Kasey didn’t understand what the giant meant when he said he would be happy to have them for dinner. 

“Do you by any chance know where the wise cat lady is?”

The giant appeared to think about this for a bit. “No, I don’t think so. Is she a giant?”

“I have no idea, but I hope not.”

“Then I would probably not know her. I’m only here temporarily. The only ones I know are the other giants from where I’m from.”

“How do you know Kasey then?” Tony wrinkled his brow in confusion. 

“She visited us and promised a boon to the first willing to have you for supper. My wife she is sick. I volunteered to come in exchange for her healing my wife.”

“I think you’ve been duped, buddy. I don’t think Kasey has healing powers.”

“Oh no, she does. I already saw my wife get much better before I left on my adventure.” 

“Can you check on her now? I fear that you have been tricked.”

“She would not do that to us, surely.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Tony muttered.

“I will be back in a bit. She will pay if she was tricking us.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door to the room again, returning his attention to the machines and Gibbs with a perplexed expression. He didn’t even begin to know how they were going to figure out this puzzle. He had kind of hoped the giant could actually help them, but hadn’t been about to ask for that kind of help for someone ostensibly sent by Kasey.

Tony was just about to suggest one of the machines when a very loud roar could be heard echoing through the cave system. “Kasey! I will find you and hunt you down for what you’ve done to my wife!”

Tony flinched, looked like he’d been right about what Kasey had been up to with the Brobdingnagian. Hopefully, the giant would keep Kasey occupied for a while. 

“Is there another machine you want to try, Gibbs?”

Gibbs nodded and bounded over to a machine that looked a lot like the Dance Dance Revolution games he’d seen back on Earth. He raised an eyebrow at the panther cub. “You’re sure they used this on you?”

“Actually, it was the only machine they didn’t use on me. That’s why I want to try it out.” Gibbs meowed.

Tony shook his head. “I think that will have to wait for another time.”

“But I won’t want to as a human. I have two left feet then.”

Tony couldn’t help a snicker at that rejoinder. “Ok. Go ahead. I’ll try to figure out which of these other machines might turn you back while you do that.”

Gibbs stepped onto the dance pad. He pressed one of the arrows, but nothing happened. Gibbs’ eyes contracted into slits and he jumped up in the air, landing on the big red button before Tony even realized what was going on.

A bright light filled the room and the panther cub vanished. In its place was a turtle? Now, Tony was really confused and couldn’t help wondering if this was all a dream induced by the catnip prevalent throughout the air in the forest of temptation.

How the heck was he supposed to communicate with a turtle? It was hard enough interpreting cat when he was human. Was the turtle still Gibbs? Or did he now have to go find Gibbs, yet again?

Where was the off button for this crazy ride? He heard a roar and some thundering feet followed by a scream and felt very grateful that at least Kasey wasn’t having an easy time of it either.

He couldn’t help feeling like he’d gotten trapped in an illusion somehow and that the only way he’d make it out of here alive with Gibbs is if he could manage to wake himself up. This was so far outside the realm of his experience, he didn’t know what to think. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated on that small piece inside of him that he thought of as Gibbs.

If they were still in the cat dimension, he should be able to teleport to Gibbs, right? He really wished that he were better trained in how to use his powers. Gibbs and him were supposed to have this power to save the world or at least the cat dimension and human dimension, but it was useless if he didn’t know how to use it.

Tony closed his eyes, hoping and wishing and praying that he would be brought to Gibbs’ location. When he opened his eyes the surrounding area looked completely different, but he still didn’t see any sign of Gibbs, so he had no idea if it had worked or not.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale updates written. Hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
